B mas K da AMOR XD
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Este es un fic Oneshoot brookai XD es uno de mis primeros fics con ellos entren espero les guste YAOI LEMON


A ver si te gusta esto.  
Mi misma.-Lo dudo mucho A ti no te estaba hablando Mi misma.-A bueno--se va UCH...como la odio Mi misma.-Te odias a ti misma O.O... me lleva la...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Mi m.-Y luego veras que pasa la a...con sus dos patitas muy abiertas al marchar...y luego veras...llego la UUUUUUU, como la cuerda con que siempre saltas tu XD YA CALLATE!.ueno ahora si a lo quew vine...

B + K amor nWn

Maldita tarde...malditos pajaros...malditos cerezos...maldita mi vida...--se repetia una y otra vez un chico de ojos amatista mientras cerraba la cortina, no queria ver nada de eso, ni cerezos ni pajarillos cantando NADA--Odio vivir

TOC TOC

K--Quien?...si eres mi abuelo largate no quiero hablar contigo "Mas bien quisiera que te murieras" y si eres Takao LARGATE QUE NO TE QUIEO TOLERAR "No quiero niños en mi momento de soledad"  
Soy yo Pollo tonto--Si era el K--Que quieres pajarraco?  
Invitarte a salir...que no puedo?  
K--NO...y no quiero salir Kai...te vas a morir de soledad un dia de estos K--No me importa Ay...sal de una maldita vez antes de que entre K--No voy a salir...cerebro de pajaro "que quiere...maldito amante de la naturaleza"--entra--A que vienes?  
B--Te dije que te invito a salir K--No soy una chica B--Pero si eres mas delicado que yo K--"Pero si...bla...bla...bla... solo es un idiota que me quiere fregar la vida como todos"--alguien lo jala--OYE B--te dije que eres lindo K--eh?...E...esta loco...Si yo soy lindo Max es un angel...no?  
B--ejejejejejejeje...algo asi K--Ya te afecto el cerbro platicar con las estupidas aves B--Ja...a lo mejor K--Que diablos te pasa--se safa--je...si esto es por querer sal;ir conmigo te lo dire otra vez...NO LO HARE B--Que te parece esto...agamos un concurso K--"una enorme y ESTUPIDA Idea..."De que?  
B--Unas carrera...si tu ganas ya no te molesto...si yo gano haras lo que yo diga K--Preparate para comer polvo..."Este idiota cree que me ganara"

Unos momentos despues

B--Sal Kai...adndale...dejame verte "Baby" XD K--/ QUE NO ADEMAS HICISTE TRAMPA B--No seas lloron y sal K--NO, NO, Y NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TWT y mucho menos asi.  
B--Sal "blanquita" XDDDDDDDDD K--Que hice para merecer esto? "Nacer chiquitin" X.X

Kai sale y luce un...hermoso vestido azul con moñitos blanco y el cabello amarrado en dos colitas y unas calcetas largas y blancas terminando con unos zapatos de charol

B--XD AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA K--Callte o te vcoy a dar un/  
B--Tranquila señorita--toma su mano--las damsa no deben ser violentas--la besa K--Dama mi Abuela...V/V...y ya hice lo que querias me dejaras en paz?  
B--No hazta terminar nuestra cita K--AH NO...ESO SI QUE NO BROOKLIN...NO SALDRE ASI--dice señalandose--ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE B--Pero yo gane...asi que haras lo que yo diga--dice tomandolo por la cintura--Que me dices?  
K--Que estas loco--dice empujandolo--Y si salgo asi tu me haras segunda B--No...por que no quiero K--"ODIO MI ESTUPIDA VIDA TWT"

Asi fue como Salieron...Kai escondiendo su cara de todo aquel que le conociera y Broo burlandose de el

B--Pareces niña...deja de esconderte K--Si no mal recuerdo...TU ME OBLIGASTE A VESTIRME ASI!  
B--si no mal recuerdo...ese fue nuestro acuerdo...pequeño K--No soy pequeño!--pasa un niño vendiendo flores--Tu que?  
Niño--Sr.--a Brooklin--Gusta comprarle flores a su novia n.n B--Si...dame dos ramos K--NO SOY TU NOVIA/  
Niño--Entonces saldrias conmigo niña?  
K--AAAAAAAAAAAA TWT...no soy mujer B--Bueno toma chiquitin...adios--dice pagando ls flores y despidiendo al niño K--No soy tu novia...y NO pienso serlo jamas!  
B--que "odstinada"  
K--YA DIJE QUE SOY HOMBRE T/O/T B--Aja...travesti mas bien...XD K--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Eres un maldito pajarraco--Broo le entrga las flores--O.o?  
B--son para ti K--Te dije que no soy tu novia--Brooklin insiste--No las tomare "Ademas odio las flores"  
B--Tomalas...quizas no seras mi novia...pero--se acerca a su oido--que tal mi amante?  
K--E...Estas...ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!--se aleja de el--No quiero ser nada de ti B--Intentalo--dice colocando las flores en el encaje del vestido--Si?  
K--No...y...Y TERMINA ESTA ESTUPIDA CITA YA!  
B--de verdad quieres que la termine?  
K--LLEVO INSINUANDO LO MISMO TODO EL RATO--Lo acorralan en una pared--Qu...pero que?  
B--tu dijiste que la terminara y eso hare--lo besa K--OO..."que diablos estas?..."--intenta safarse--Su...eltame B---se separa del beso--No...por que?  
K--No quiero nada contigo B--Pues lo quieras o no...--besa su cuello--Yo quiero que seas mio K--Jamas...--coloca su cabeza en la pared--J...jamas B--A si?--mete sus manos bajo el vestido--que tal si.  
K--De...dete...d.etente...o...o no...respondo B--A que te refieres--coloca las piernas de Kai sobre sus hombros y besa sus piernas K--A...Ahhh...no...te...Ahh...lo dire B--Terminaras cayendo ante mi, pollito K--Ahhhh...In...Intentalo B--Me estas retando--lo recuesta en el suelo--Kai?  
K--No...te...estoy...probando--su respiracion era agitada B---desabrocha el vestido y acaricia su trasero--mmmmm, me gustara este banquete K--Ahhhhhhh...creo que...me gustara mas a mi--dice con una ligera sonrisa

Brooklin al fin desabrocha el vestido y baja las ropa interiro de Kai lentamente

K--Hazlo de una maldita vez!  
B--no que no querias?--dice besando su pecho K--mmmmmm...es de humanos equivocarse...--abraza con sus piernas a Broo, mientras este baja sus beso hasta cierto lugar B--mmmmmm...me divierto o te torturo?  
K--La tortura no es muy comun en ti.  
B--siempre hay una primera vez--voltea a Kai y pasea su lengua en la piel entre sus gluteos K--AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMM

Brooklin hace que Kai se hinque...toma entre sus manos su mienbro y comienza a "jugar con el" mientras pasa su lengua por la blanca espalda

K--AAAAAHHHHHH...Brooklin.  
B--Creo que te esta gustando K--MMMMMM, callate y sigue--dice con un poco de molestia B--Lo que digas--se quita la ropa y besa el cuello de Kai y con sus manos masajea sus piernas K--mmmmm.  
B---mordiendo su oreja--Termino...o te torturo--susurra K--Haz lo que quieras B--siempre tan especifico--dice abriendo las piernas de Kai K--Asi soy.  
B--me gustas--entra rapido K--AAAAAAAGGHH...eso duele.  
B--Si no duele...no sirve K--Ahhhh...muevete--dice mordiendo su labio inferior

Brooklin comienza con sus embestidas de una forma rapida logrando que Kai gimiera de placer y dolor, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera...llegando aun punto de extasis donde Kai perdio la nocion del tiempo y su mente quedo en blanco

K--AHHHHHHHH, MAS MAS...SIGUE ASI MAS!  
B--Ahhhhhhhh...sabia que caerias...--dice en el momento que llega a su cima vieniendose en el interior de Kai K--mmmmmmmmmmm...Asi...si salgo contigo--dice arqueando su espalda B--Jejeje--sale de Kai y le entrag el vestido--pontelo K--Para que?--dice intentando controlar su respiracion B--te invito a mi casa--se abrocha el saco K--Hum...me tendras que convencer.  
B--Tenemos TODO el dia...asi que...no me sera dificil K--Lo que digas--se levanta y sonrie lujuriosamente--Pajarraco B--Pollo frito...--lo abraza--Mi pollo frito K--Vamonos--comienza a caminar B--"esta tarde sera la mejor de todas"--va a su lado--"Si que sera la mejor de todas"--Piensa mientras imagina un sinfin de escenas en su CAMA

FIN 


End file.
